Candidiasisis is the most common opportunistic infection in patients with AIDS. Fluconazole treatment is effective, but resistance can occur. L-743,872 (now MK-0991) is an investigational antimicrobial agent which has demonstrated potent antifungal activity. This is a multicenter study to 1) determine the efficacy and safety of IV L-743,872, and 2) select the optimal dose of the drug for the treatment of candida esophagitis. Eighteen subjects will be studied nationwide. Retreatment for relapse after day 28 for followup has been allowed via a new amendment to the protocol.